


Celebrations

by damnit



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Power Imbalance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit
Summary: What his master needs, Tadashi provides.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines!

Another race, another win. It's not surprising, yet he always watches nervously. 

Tonight he will get to sleep with his master again. 

It's been going on for years now. Whenever Ainosuke wins, his disappointment and frustration is taken out on Tadashi. 

He knows he's just being used but he can't bring himself to say no. Not when this is the only way he can be with the man he loves. Besides, no one can, nor will match Adam. 

He awaits the return of his master with anticipation. 

_

He's pushed to his knees as Ainosuke leans against the desk in his S hideout. He undoes the costume's pants, just like many times before. With a thrill on his spine, he takes his master's member into his mouth. 

He twirls his tongue, bobs his head and sucks just the way Ainosuke likes it. The pants and moans are a music to his ears. He's getting hard himself now, but focuses only on pleasing the other man. 

When Ainosuke comes, he swallows obediently, eagerly even. He briefly wonders if that's why they never kiss. 

He's moved against the desk now, belly down as his pants are being tugged down. 

There's no preparation and the first thrust hurts and he clenches his fists. It gets easier after a few more, but the pace becomes brutal and his own hips are being slammed against the desk. 

He gladly takes anything he's given, the bruises will be a sweet reminder of his master's affections. 

When Ainosuke comes, so does Tadashi, with a moan escaping his lips. 

Ainosuke freezes and _oh shit, oh shit what_ if he will never get the chance again? 

"I told you to be quiet, can't you obey a single order, dog?" He made his master angry, why couldn't he control himself? 

"Please forgive me, I will not do it again!" He panics, he can't lose this. 

He's left alone without a word and lets out a sob. 

_

Thankfully, next time comes, and many after that. No incidents, until the rookie takes his master's attention away. 

It's okay, he reminds himself. The more hope Ainosuke has in one being his Eve, the better the disappointment when they're not. 

After their race is disturbed by the police, Tadashi is overjoyed inside. 

But he's dismissed as Ainosuke heads for his bedroom. 

Huh. 

He blinks. 

That-

His eyes sting. 

_No._

Tears are flowing down. 

_It can't be._


End file.
